


We Might Just Live the Good Life Yet

by Elzzorr



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blood, Bubbline, F/F, Gangs, Gumlee - Freeform, M/M, PTSD, Violence, add as i go i guess?, righteous flame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10000586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elzzorr/pseuds/Elzzorr
Summary: Marceline and her twin, Marshall Lee, attend the University of Ooo and escape their abusive father's grasp. When they both fall in love with their roommates, will they confess their love or will Bonnie and Benny confess first? My attempt at a Bubbline/Gumlee Modern AU. Contains LGBT (duh) and light cursing. Adapted from my Fanfiction.net version."In the doorway stood a lean, blonde girl with pink highlights. She wore a pair of glasses and LOTS of pink. I noticed she was chewing gum, but as discreetly as possible. "I'm Bonnibel Gummerson. And, I guess I'm also your roommate." She stuck out her hand."*DISCONTINUED*





	1. Chapter 1

**I ship Bubbline so hard and have wanted to write this for so long. Feel free to PM me any suggestions. Please comment. Please.**

 

**DISCLAIMER** :  **I don't own Adventure Time.**

 

**Btw-**

 

  * ****See if you can figure out which episode I based their room numbers on. (Hint: think season number __, episode number __)****



 

 

Chapter 1- The Roommate 

 

**Marceline's POV**

 

_ Wow. I'm finally moving out. I'm finally free to do as I please. I can make my own choices, do whatever I want. Today, I escape  _ his  _ grasp. Today, I start a new stage of my life. _

 

I inserted the key to my new living space into the lock. I swung the door open and slung the red and black backpack carrying my most important possessions off of my shoulder. Pushing the cart piled with my boxes of stuff, I studied the dorm room. Each side was symmetrical with a bed, multiple shelves scattered in various places, multiple hooks for jackets, a bedside table with an alarm clock, a desk, and a wardrobe. A small white microwave sat in the corner of the room, while a TV sat against the back wall. 

 

I decided to give my roommate the side with the most windows and proceeded to place my bag on the opposite bed. I unloaded the boxes and piled them into the corner for the time being. Unzipping my backpack, I pulled out each object one-by-one; my laptop, headphones, Walkman (yes, I still have one) tablet, etc, until I reached my most prized possession, Hambo, my stuffed animal. He had always been with me through all the tough times, unlike my dad. Especially when Mom died. When his only daughter needed him most, he shut her out and left her and her twin brother to mope and cry by themselves. In those dark times, I counted on Hambo. And music. Music was my salvation. Music set my soul free. 

 

I set Hambo on my pillow and set my electronics on my desk along with basic school supplies such as a pencil case full of mechanical pencils, pens, etc. I sighed and began unfolding the tops of my boxes and began unpacking my clothes and filling up my wardrobe. Most of my clothes are just multiples of five or six different shirts I have. I moved on to my books, mostly music or poetry related. I organized them by subject and stood them up on my shelves. Records, CDs, and even cassette tapes filled my bottom shelf and I placed my Walkman beside them. I placed my Championship boxing trophy on the shelf above my head along with my music trophy, a basketball trophy, and a couple track medals; all from high school. I taped up a couple rock band posters and various drawings I had done. I hung my boxing gloves on one of the coat hooks and my roll of wraps beneath it. To top off my unpacking, I set a framed picture of Marshall, Mom, Dad, and I on the bedside table.

 

Once all of my possessions were neatly (to an extent) put away, I folded up the boxes and stuck them in a "Cardboard Only" trash bin in the hall. My roommate still hasn't shown up yet, but I did check in way early to make sure I'd have plenty of time to unpack. I sat on the bed and unbuckled each silver clasp to another one of my prized possessions; my electric bass. It's not your average bass; shaped like an axe, completely drenched in a dark Crimson color, except for the edges of the wide dull blade, which are shiny silver. Mom had it custom built for me. She got Marshall Lee, my twin, one too, just like it, but with one wide blade instead of two. The other half was a spear-like point, just dulled.We spend so much time with our basses that we memorized each and every chip and edge of our own. I remember unwrapping it on our 12th birthday, and both of us at a loss of words. That was only a couple months before she was diagnosed; almost a year before her death. Marshall and I treasure our basses because they were one of our last birthday gifts from her. I pulled it out and began tuning it. I plucked each string and received the satisfying hum of each note. I leaned against the wall and began making up a song. 

 

_ While I lay alone _

_ In my private zone _

_ There's one thing I can't forget _

_ It's all of my guilt and regret _

_ I should've told you _

_ I tried to show you _

_ That I could do everything that he can do _

 

_ But in the end I wasn't good enough _

_ I just proved to you I ain't got the stuff... _

 

"That's a beautiful song," a voice complimented from the door.

 

My eyes shot open. "Oh, uh, well, um, thanks,"  _ Damn. What did I sing? I don't even remember what I sang. _

 

In the doorway stood a lean, blonde girl with pink highlights. She wore a pair of glasses and LOTS of pink. I noticed she was chewing gum, but as secretly as possible. "I'm Bonnibel Gummerson. And, I guess I'm also your roommate." She stuck out her hand. 

 

I set my bass aside and stood up to greet her. "Hey, roomie. I'm Marceline Abadeer."

 

*

 

**Bonnibel's POV**

 

I was a nervous wreck. I was stressed about my impression on my roommate. Would she be super Eco-friendly, a super buff, macho girl who can crush anyone who stands in her way, or what? I opened a new pack of gum and stuck a new stick in my mouth. As I approached room #363, I heard a string instrument being tuned.  _ A guitar? No, an electric bass.  _ I nervously pushed on the handle to reveal my roommate. Sitting on the bed was a pale skinned girl, about a couple inches taller than me, wearing jeans and a gray tank top. She had long black hair and had an axe in her hands, except the axe made music.  _ So she has an axe-shaped bass. Interesting. I wonder how the shape affects the pitch and sound quality.  _

 

Her eyes were closed and she softly strummed her bass. She started singing and I couldn't help but stare and listen.

 

"...  _ I should've told you _

_ I tried to show you _

_ That I could do everything that he can do _

 

_ But in the end I wasn't good enough _

_ I just proved to you I ain't got the stuff..." _

 

Her voice enthralled me and I had to pipe up.

 

"That's a beautiful song," I called.

 

Her eyes shot open. "Oh, uh, well, um, thanks,"  _ Oops. I made her feel awkward. Great, now she's going to hate me. _

 

I got closer to her bed. I stuck out my hand and introduced myself. "I'm Bonnibel Gummerson. And, I guess I'm also your roommate."  _ What the hell, brain!? You couldn't think of anything better? _

 

She set her bass aside and stood up "Hey, roomie. I'm Marceline Abadeer." We shook hands and I set my stuff on the other bed.

 

"I uh, gave you the window side cause I figured most people like the view and uh, yeah. Is it ok, or do you want to move?" she said, rubbing her neck. I exhaled a bit.  _ Whew. She's nervous too. _

 

"Oh, no. I love the view, so thank you." 

 

As I unpacked my possessions, we bantered about where we grew up, friends, etc.

 

"I'm a chemistry major and a physics minor. Science is my life. I won every single science fair back home since I was in 1st grade. What about you?" I started, trying not to brag.

 

"I'm a music major and creative writing minor. Music is the one thing that kept me sane since I was twelve," Marceline answered, lightly plucking her bass.

 

"Creative writing?" I said, curiously.

 

"Yeah, it's a weird minor for a music major. It's basically a bunch of literary classes, but it helps with creating songs, and I love writing books, poetry, and well, lyrics. That's why I can come up with lyrics on the spot like you just witnessed..."

 

I was flabbergasted. "You came up with  _ that _ on the spot?!" 

 

"Yep. Years of sitting alone with my bass pays off."

 

*

 

I sat down on my bed, facing her. "So, do you play any sports?" she asked.

 

"No... Well, I took Tae Kwon Do for 4 years in 3rd-7th grade, but quit when I got my black belt and decided to dedicate my time to research more on science," I looked down, blushing. I must sound like a total nerd to her.

 

I looked up. "How about you? I see you've got some trophies up there," I asked, nodding towards the shelf above her bed.

 

"Well, sports and music are kinda my thing. I started boxing when I was 5, basketball in 3rd grade, and track in 7th. I did all three on the high school team. My dad kinda wanted me to be very active. My body longs for sports, but my soul longs for music. My dad hates my musical talent. He thinks it's a waste to sit inside and practice plucking strings. But I don't have to deal with him anymore, so I get to do both. Do you play an instrument?" In the middle, when she was talking about her dad, I could tell she got a bit emotional. She hid it very well, but there was this tone in her voice that suggested it.

 

"I, uh, played piano for a bit, but stopped after three years. When I dedicated my time to science."

 

"Huh. So I guess we are the two types of people coming out of high school then; the sporty and the smart."

 

"Yeah, I guess so..."

 

* 

 

**Marceline's POV**

 

When we were both finished settling in, we head downstairs to the quad where the Activities Fair was being held. We walked by multiple booths for foreign-language-speaking students, until we hit the clubs section. Colorful banners flew above booths advertising fan clubs, book clubs, acapella clubs, etc.

 

We spotted a "Movie Club" booth and both signed up. Bonnibel found the "Science Lovers' Club" and we decided to meet up later. I kept on my way until I spotted a banner for the rock band. 

 

I walked up to the booth. "Hey, there. Do you play a rock band instrument?" a guy with a strange haircut which had his white hair pass right down the middle of his face asked, holding out a flyer.

 

"Uh, yeah. I play bass. Are there like auditions and stuff?" I said, looking down at the flyer.

 

"Yeah, next Saturday. We need a couple bassists, so you're in luck," He winked at me.

 

I turned to leave. "My name's Ash, by the way. If you have any questions, feel free to call me," he pointed to the bottom of the flyer, which had his contact info.

 

"Thanks, Ash." I started walking towards the boxing club booth.

 

"See you on Saturday, babe," he called.

 

*

 

**Bonnibel's POV**

 

After signing up for a couple clubs and volunteered to help Korean students learn English, I sat down on a bench at the spot Marceline and I agreed to meet at. 

 

Only a couple minutes later did she arrive.

 

"So, Marceline, what clubs did you sign up for?" I asked as we started heading back to our room.

 

"Hmm, let's see. I signed up for the Boxing club, but picked up flyers for basketball tryouts, track tryouts, and rock band auditions. I also signed up to volunteer at the radio station on Tuesdays. What about you?"

 

"I signed up for the Astronomy club, Chemistry club, and Candy-Science club. I also volunteered to help Korean students learn English. It's one of the few foreign languages I can speak, the others being Spanish, German, and French. And I would've signed up to help with all of them except they needed more Korean speaking volunteers."

 

"Whoa. I can only speak English and a bit of Japanese. That's amazing!" she awed. She swung open the door.

 

I sat on my bed. "Well, my dad travelled quite a bit and brought me back books in the native language, so I naturally learned how to speak and read them." I shrugged, she shrugged.

 

At this point we just did whatever; Marceline softly plucking her bass and me reading. After a long silence, Marceline asked, "Hey, Bonnibel?"

 

I looked up from my book. "Yeah, Marceline?"

 

"Can I call you Bonnie?"

 

"Sure. Can I call you Marcy?"

 

"Definitely. My old neighbor, Simon, used to call me that,"

 

"Used to?" I asked, curiously.

 

"Yeah. He lives in the state asylum now. He went crazy, thinking he was a king with magic ice powers. He forgot who he was and everyone else he cared about... Including me..." A hint of sadness lurked in her tone.

 

"I'm sorry," Was all I could say.

 

Silence once more. 

 

I couldn't help but stare at Marcy. I noticed her little fangs and her love of red. Her straight black hair seems to float while she walks. Her arms and legs are full of scars, some even on her face, and she has bruises on her elbows, knees, and shins. She has a strange birthmark on her neck, like two little bite marks. 

 

*

 

**Marcy's POV**

 

I have to admit, I did stare at her for a little bit... Ok, maybe for a while, but I took in all of her features; the way her hair seems so perfectly shaped, and  the little bruises and abrasions on her hands and arms (probably from science experiments). I noticed she had strong enough muscles to protect herself, but not to the point where you know she works out. She's a bit thin, so she must be pretty light. Every once and awhile, she'd peek up from her book and stare at me too, but I would pretend to polish my bass.

 

After what seemed like hours of just us in our own little bubbles, I finally started up a conversation. The silence was driving me nuts.

 

"Bonnie, do you have any siblings?"

 

She set her book aside. "Yes. I have a twin brother named Benjamin, and I'm two minutes older. He actually goes here, too. He's in room #361," 

 

My eyes opened wide. "No. Way.  _ My _ twin brother, Marshall Lee is in room #361!"

 

We both got up. We rushed two doors down.  _ Knock. Knock. _

 

The door opened. "Marceline? What're you doin here?"

 

"Marshall! What's your roommate's name?!" 

 

"Uh, Benjamin Gummerson. Why?" He gestured to a blonde boy in the corner, reading a book.

 

"Because his twin sister, Bonnibel, is  _ my _ roommate!" I pointed to Bonnie.

 

"Hey, Benny!" she waved to her twin.

 

"H-hi, Bonnie," he shyly replied. 

 

"So....Uh, cool. Ok, Marce. See you later, I guess. Enjoy the freedom."

 

"Bye, Marshall. Same to you." I gave him a hug.

 

He closed the door and we both looked at each other. "We are gonna be such great friends!" Bonnie said, with a huge grin on her face.

 

"You bet!"

  
  



	2. Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie gets a glimpse into Marcy's history with her father.

**I'm currently working on 4 fics at once, so bear with me if it takes a while for anything.**

 

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Adventure Time.**

 

**Btw-**

 

  * ****Anything said to Lady by Bubblegum or Jake or anything Lady says is in Korean. Anything Lord says is in Morse code.****


  * **I just realized the ages don't match up, like how Finn is supposed to be 16 but is in college. But this is an AU so to hell with that. They're all the same age except for Jake and Cake, who are a year older than everyone else.**



 

 

Chapter 2- Invitations

 

**Marceline's POV**

 

_ Beep. Beep. Beep.  _

 

"Uggghhh..." I slammed my hand on my alarm clock.

 

Bonnie stirred as she asked groggily, "Morning, Marcy..."

 

"Morning, Bonnie..." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Bonnie got up and made her way to the dorm's bathrooms. I slipped on my gray tank top with the "No Smoking" symbol on it. I had gotten it after Mom died of lung cancer. She didn't smoke. But Dad did, and she inhaled most of the secondhand smoke. Another reason why I hate him.

 

I pulled on a grey plaid, my jeans, and slid on my flip flops to follow Bonnie to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and washed my face. I need to look good today. I've got auditions for the band in a couple hours. 

 

Once back in my room, I whipped out my bass. I could hear the soft hum of Marshall's bass from his room. I leaned my head back and practiced for later. As it approached 8 o'clock, Finn and Jake, the two brothers next door, were evidently playing BMO, their new gaming system. 

 

I strummed my bass and tried to remember a song. The first one to pop into my head was the theme song from "Mr. Belvedere", an old TV show our across-the-street-neighbor, Tom, would watch all the time. He used to play the theme on his guitar. 

 

_...But sometimes things get turned around _ __  
_ And no one's spared. _ __  
_ All hands look out below _ __  
_ There's a change in the status quo uo uo. _ __  
_ Gonna need all the help that we can get. _ __  
_ According to our new arrival _ __  
_ Life is more than mere survival _ _  
_ __ We just might live the good life yet.

 

Noise filled the dorms as freshman and sophomores woke up early for their first Saturday in college. Despite all the buzz, Bonnie was still reading. At 10, I stuck my bass back in its case, pulled on my red boots, and stood up.

 

"Alright, Bonnie. I'm off to the auditions. I'll be back around 12,"

 

"Okay, Marcy. Good luck!" She gave me a thumbs up. I returned to gesture. 

 

I walked over to Marshall's room.  _ Knock. Knock. _ "Hey, Marshall. Ready to go?"

 

"Gimme one sec, Marce!" called from within. A bit later, he walked out with his bass, wearing his red plaid.

 

"Let's go kick some ass," he said with a grin.

 

"Definitely."

 

*

 

" _ Next up: Marshall Lee Abadeer" _

 

"Good luck, Marshall," I said as he stood up. "Kill 'em"

 

"See you in a bit, Marce. Good luck to you too."

 

After three minutes, the PA system spoke, " _ Next on stage: Marceline Abadeer" _

 

I sighed and stood up. I pulled out my bass and walked backstage. They handed me a microphone and sent me out there.

 

I spotted Ash immediately. He spoke into a mic. "Please tell us your name and what instrument you'll be playing for us." He winked.

 

"My name's Marceline Abadeer, and I play the bass."

 

"Alright, Marceline, show us what you've got."

 

I took a deep breath and played.

 

*

 

"Thank you all for auditioning. We will post the results tomorrow at 7 am in the quad. We look forward to playing with some of you."

 

I walked back with Marshall. "How'd it go for you?" I asked.

 

"I think one of the guitarists has a thing for me. She keeps staring at me. You know, the girl with the white hair?"

 

"Yeah. The dude who looks like her, Ash, keeps staring at me too. Do you think they're twins?"

 

"Probably."

 

We approached our hall. "Alright, Marshall. I'll see you tomorrow. Wanna check the list together?"

 

"Definitely. I'll come to your door at 6:45 so we can walk over there." 

 

"Sounds good." I nodded.

 

I paused. "Marshall?" I said, my voice now a whisper.

 

"Yes, Marceline?" He turned around.

 

"Did you think of Mom when you played?" I was trembling.

 

His eyes stuck to the floor. "I think about her all the time..."

 

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his shoulder. "Marshall, I miss her so much." Tears dripped down my face.

 

He hugged me closer. "Oh, Marce. I miss her too. Just as much as you do."

 

We stood there for a while. "Hey, it'll be ok. We are on our own now. No more Dad. Just us." He wiped the tears off my cheeks. "And I'll always be here for you Marcy. Always." He flashed his fanged smile. "Now go hang out with your roomie."

 

"Thanks, Marshall."

 

*

 

"So, what do you wanna do today, Bonnie?" I plopped down on my bed.

 

"Well, I was thinking of organizing a get-together. So we can find more friends."

 

"Alright! Who are we gonna invite?"

 

"So, I was thinking of a list, and this is what I got so far: Finn, Jake, Marshall, Benny, one of the Koreans I'm helping with English, Lady and her cousin, Lord, and.... That's it. Am I missing anyone?"

 

"Hmmmm... Oh! You forgot Fionna and Cake, you know Finn and Jake's cousins. The ones across the hall."

 

"Ah! Silly me! Alright, so we have our list. Wanna go invite them all now? I was thinking tomorrow at Starchy's Pizza down on Lemonhope Street at 12."

 

"Sounds good, Bonnibel. Let's go!"

 

*

 

**Bonnie's POV**

 

We knocked on Finn and Jake's door first.

 

The door swung opened and we were greeted by the skinny boy in jean shorts, a light blue tee and white baseball cap with little bear ears. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

 

"Hi, Finn. We just wanted to invite you to a get-together tomorrow. We just wanted to get to know a bunch of people better and thought it would be a good experience." I said.

 

"Aw, cool! Hey, Jake, did ya hear that?" He called to the buff boy.

 

"You bet I did, man! When is it, Bonnibel?"

 

"We were thinking tomorrow at noon at Starchy's Pizza. The one on Lemonhope Street."

 

"Great! We'll be there!" Jake said, excitedly.

 

"Alright, see you then!"

 

"Thanks, Marceline and Bonnibel!"

 

We walked down one door.

 

Marceline knocked. "Hey, Marshall. It's us."

 

He opened the door. "What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing. We just wanted to see if you guys could hang out tomorrow at noon. We are going to go to Starchy's and get to know some others a bit better. You know, just to find more friends." Marceline explained.

 

"Ok. Benny, do you have anything at noon tomorrow?"

 

The shy voice answered, "No, not really. Why?"

 

"Cause we are gonna meet some chicks!" He pumped his fist.

 

Benny turned pale. "Oh, glob!"

 

Marceline punched her twin on the shoulder. "Marshall! It's to create a friend group! Not so you can flirt with some more girls!"

 

"Ow! Geez, fine. See you," he said, looking at me, "tomorrow at noon. And I'll see you," he turned to Marcy. "At 6:45."

 

We walked across the hall.  _ Knock. Knock. _

 

"Coming!" The door swung open to reveal Finn's cousin, Fionna. She wore knee-high socks, a jean skirt, a light blue v-neck, and a white baseball cap with bunny ears, all very similar to Finn's. Heck, if you didn't know they were cousins, you'd mistake them for twins. "Hey! Bonnibel and Marceline, right? What brings you here?"

 

"We want to invite you to a little get-together we are having tomorrow at noon at Starchy's." I answered.

 

"Oo! Sounds fun!" shouted Cake, Fionna's very protective (and wild) sister. 

 

"So I take it you'll be there?" 

 

"You bet we will!" Fionna said, winking.

 

Once we left, we went back to our room. I sat on my bed with my book, while Marceline wrapped her hands in some sort of red wrap and started punching the small, 125 lb. punching bag she had installed in the corner of the room.

 

I watched her throw hooks, uppercuts, and jabs. Her muscles flexed and I just couldn't help myself. I stared at her concentrating on the middle of the bag. Sweat dripped down her face and I seemed so... So... Attracted to her. For some weird reason. I know I'm not lesbian. But I still feel that way for her. She's the first girl I've ever been attracted to. Yet I've had plenty of crushes on guys in the past. So, does that make me... Bi? I don't know.

 

Deciding to take my mind of of her, I decided I was going to invite Lady and Lord, by myself.

 

"Hey, Marcy? I'm going to go invite Lady and Lord, ok? Lord is blind and mute and Lady speaks Korean so I think I should just go by myself. I also might get a couple of snacks from the shop, too. Do you want anything?"

 

"Yeah, actually. Can you grab me a Coke and a big bag of Doritos? Thanks, Bonnie. When you get back I might be at the showers, just so you know."

 

"Thanks, Marcy."

 

I walked to the elevators and pushed the "Up" button. Once inside, I pressed "5". 

 

*

 

"Hi, Bonnibel! So nice to see you! Is there something you need?" The tall Korean girl with blonde hair opened the door. She was wearing a rainbow sweater.

 

"Oh, I just came to invite you to a get-together. My roommate and I are inviting a bunch of people we know so we can all get to know each other better."

 

"What am I going to do with Lord? He kinda needs me for most things. Especially for protection in public. People like to stare."

 

"When I said 'you' I meant  _ both _ of you. Tell him that he's invited too."

 

"Lord, come here." she called.

 

The boy clothed in all black came to the door. Dark-lensed aviators rested on his nose.

 

_ "•••• • •-•• •-•• --- (Hello)"  _ he tapped.

 

"Hi, Lord. I want to invite you and Lady to a get-together I'm having with my friends tomorrow. It's at noon at Starchy's Pizza. I hope you can make it. Please say you'll come."

 

_ "I can come. I'm not sure about Lady _ ," he tapped in Morse. Poor guy is blind  _ and _ mute and can only use tapping as a way to communicate.

 

"Then I'll see you two there!"

 

*

 

**Marceline's POV**

 

_ Thump. Thump, thump, thump. Thump. _

 

Each punch I landed on the bag, I pretended was on my dad's face. Paying him back for every punch or slap he landed on me. Roughly fifteen minutes after Bonnie left, I unwrapped my hands and set them on the hook again. I grabbed my towel, shampoo, conditioner, soap, and change of clothes. I slipped on my flip-flops and walked over. 

 

It was mostly empty, with just one shower being used. Lucky for me, no one had used this shower because it was completely dry. Once inside, I flung my towel and clothes over the door and undressed. I turned the knob. Freezing cold water shot out and I yelped. I began shivering. "Cold, cold, cold, cold!" I muttered as I turned the knob further. As the water began to get warmer, I relaxed and washed my hair.

 

I shut the water off and reached for my towel, which to my surprise, was no longer draped over the door. I saw the outline of a heap about 2 feet away from the door.  _ Shoot. Now I have to get it. How did it even get there?  _ I slowly opened the door and peeked my head out.  _ Whew, no one is there.  _ I stuck out my arm and reached as far as I could while keeping myself behind the door. Not enough.  _ Just great. Just great. _ I took one more peek to make sure.  _ Coast is clear _ . I inhaled deeply. As fast as I could, I grabbed my towel and bolted behind the shower door, scraping my forearm against a sharp edge on the door and banging my forehead on the wall. Blood began to collect and drip from my arm. I wiped it off and peeked out one more time to see if anyone saw. And right there in the doorway was Ash. And he was bug eyed. Looking like he was imagining things. When he saw me, he started doing the whole, "I didn't see anything, I swear!" kind of thing. 

 

I just said,"Pretend like this never happened and I won't hunt you down."

 

He nodded and ran into his own stall. Quickly throwing on my clothes, I hurried back to the room. I threw open the door and quickly shut it. Bonnie was back, unpacking snacks from their plastic bag. She popped a brand new stick up gum in her mouth. When she noticed the blood, she quickly threw me a band-aid.

 

"Thanks, Bon," I said as I slapped it on.

 

"So, what happened?"

 

"My towel fell and I had to get it but it was far away from the door so I had to get out and a sophomore guy saw me. Stupid co-ed showers."

 

"I don't even want to hear the details. Here," She tossed me my stuff.

 

"Thanks." I handed her $5. 

 

I dried and brushed my hair and checked the clock. 3:30.  I pulled out my sketch pad and pencil and began sketching Bonnie sitting on her bed reading. I began filling in details and became pleased with myself at how well this was turning out.

 

"You can draw?" she asked surprised.

 

"Yeah, I just sketch sometimes. I'm not super good, but I'm good enough I guess. 

 

I moved on to shading. "Wait a minute, are you drawing  _ me _ ?!"

 

"Yup, so stay still."

 

"Wah! I'm terrible at posing for pictures and stuff!"

 

"Not to me. And... Done!" I turned it around.

 

"Whoa! That's really good! Where'd you learn to draw like this!?"

 

"Well, Marshall and I took art in middle and high school. Actually, Marshall's a way better artist than I am. He's actually an Art major and Music minor."

 

"Can I hang this on my wall?! It's awesome! Wait, sign it first!"

 

"Sure, Bonnie. I'm glad you like it." I gave her a smile.

 

*

 

Until dinner, I drew a picture of Marshall based off a picture on my phone. Full color and everything. Once done, I signed the corner and dated it. I matted it myself, and stuck it on the corner, of my desk.

 

"Marcy, wanna get some dinner? It's 6:30."

 

"Nah, you go on ahead. I'll pass for tonight. I'm not really hungry."

 

"Alright then. I'll be back soon."

 

Once she was out the door, I flopped onto the bed. Oh man. Today's been crazy. I've been stared at naked, auditioned for a band I might not get into, and sketched my brother and my roommate.

 

The last part may not sound as bad, but that girl makes me go crazy. I know I'm bi; have been since 8th grade. Now, there's this boy who has the hots for me, and I have a crush on my roommate. Great. Hopefully, she doesn't suspect anything. I can't stop thinking about the way she looks when she's reading or explaining a very complicated science concept. That's why I drew her; 'cause I just couldn't get her out of my mind.

 

"Ugggggghhhhh.... Why does love have to be so complicated!?" I muttered.

 

I went through the scrapbook I brought from home. I flipped through to the most recent photo, Marshall and I on our 12th birthday with our brand new basses. I flipped back from there, past pictures of us with Dad. I stopped at every picture of me or Marshall with Mom. Mom, with her short, dark hair. Mom, the woman who was always there for me. Mom, the one who looked out for and defended me. Mom, who never got to see me start high school. Mom, who never got to see me graduate. Mom who never got to see me win the National Boxing Championship. Mom who never got to see her children grow up. All because of  _ him _ . Because he had to smoke all the time. Because he neglected her "cough". All because he was too stupid and heartless to care about his family.

 

Sliding it back into a drawer, I buried my face in my pillow. Tears streamed down my eyes and I was softly sobbing. My pillow soaked up all of my tears, making my cheeks wet. But I didn't pay any attention to it. I just cried and cried and cried. It wasn't that kind of crying where you are wailing and screaming, or where a single tear drops down. It's the kind you do when all of your emotions get bottled up, and that bottle overflows. Where tears stream down your face like a river, and you can't make any noise.

 

I must've been crying for a long time because "Hey, Marcy, I'm back," sounded from the door as it swung open.  _ Damn it. Damn it damn it damn it damn it! _

 

"Marcy! Are you ok?! What's wrong!? What happened?!" She rushed to my side.

 

I sat up and wiped off whatever tears were falling. "I-I-I'm o-ok, Bonnie. It's n-nothing." I sniffled.

 

"No, it's not. What's wrong, Marceline?" I became lost in her eyes.

 

“Nothing. Really. I'm fine.” 

 

“Really?” She shot me that look that you know means you lost.

 

"Fine. You win. I-I hate my dad. I hate him so much. I just cannot forgive him; he's the reason why she's gone. He is the reason why Marshall and I don't have a mother anymore! He beat Marshall and me all the time. ‘You didn’t score enough baskets in your basketball game.’ he’d say. He’d whip me with his belt, or beat me with a stick or just his plain hands." Tears still flowing.

 

She put her arm around my shoulder. "Marceline, you don't have to listen to your dad anymore. Your dad's not here, but I am. I'm here Marcy. I'm right here. You are such a tough girl, you don’t need to worry anymore. You can fend for yourself." She pulled me into a hug.

 

*

 

"Heh, I really wish you didn't have to see that, Bonnie..."

 

"It's ok, Marcy. It happens and I understand you're frustrated. So it's ok. I'm always here for you."

 

"Thanks, Bonnibel. Now you know why I have all of these," I said, gesturing to all of the scars.

 

For the rest of the night, we chatted about high school accomplishments and other similarities between us. She won the National Science Fair, I won the National Boxing Championship. I've got a younger twin, she's got a younger twin. There are many things we have in common, and a lot of differences. The more we talked, however, the more I fell in love with her.

 

At 1am, we finally called it a night, and I set my alarm.

 

"Night, Bonnibel."

 

"Goodnight, Marceline."

 

I drifted off my island of worries to the land of dreams, with an image of Bonnie as my ship.

 

**Like I mentioned, I'm working on a bunch of fics. (For Gravity Falls fans, I'm working on the second fic in a series. I'm considering a Steven Universe fic as well. These are all on Fanfiction.net btw) Please don't forget to review! Feedback is key to writing and revising!**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Marcy meet up with those invited at Starchy's Pizza and conjure up some nicknames.

**Ok, so maybe in the future, there'll be more cursing.**

 

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Adventure Time.**

 

**Btw-**

 

  * ****Sorry for any typos! I'm new to AO3!****



 

 

Chapter 3- Nicknames

 

**Marshall’s POV**

 

_ Beep. Beep. _

 

“Ughhh…” I slammed my hand on the alarm clock.

 

I looked over at Benny. For an introvert, he sure was hot. Yes. I know, I am bi. So yeah, he's hot. But that girl down the hall’s hot as f too. I know Marcy’s bi as well. I mean, one time I caught her staring at this other girl and it was awkward for both of us. But that's when I shared my secret. And being twins, we were ok with that.

 

I pulled on my jeans, black tee, and red plaid. I ran to the bathroom and ran my fingers through my hair, just to make it look the least bit fixed. I glanced at the clock. 6:40.

 

I grabbed my phone and slid it and my wallet into my pockets. By 6:45, I was at Marceline’s door, and she was tying the laces on her red boots.

 

“You ready?” I asked from the doorway.

 

“You bet.” She closed the door behind her and locked it.

 

We jogged down the stairs to the quad, where a couple students on morning runs jogged by.

 

I checked the time. 7:10. 

 

“The list should be up somewhere…” I said, glancing around.

 

Marcy looked too. “Um… Oh! Found it! It's over on that wall, by the water fountain!”

 

We walked up and scanned the list for the “Bassist” section. Right there underneath, it read, “Lead Bassists:  _ Marceline Abadeer, Freshman, Marshall Lee Abadeer, Freshman”. _

 

We both turned towards each other, and she nearly tackled me in a hug.

 

We did our secret handshake (which is too complicated to explain), and fistbumped. More auditioners flocked to the list, some reacting the same way as we did, and some with their head in their hands.

 

“ABADEERS!” a voice roared.

 

We turned to see a guy about 6’2 marching towards us. “Who the hell do you think you are?! I would've been lead bassist if you two hadn't arrived! No freshmen ever get leads!”

 

“Well we just did so deal with it!” Marcy shouted at his face. She's 5’8, so she still looked up at him. But she did it with the spunk I'm used to and love.

 

“Why, you little…” he raised a fist.

 

I stepped in front of her. “Don't even try.”

 

“Oh yeah? Watch me!” He threw a punch, which I blocked. I returned with an uppercut to the gut, which pissed him off. He started throwing punches one after another, until one finally landed on my shoulder. The force knocked me off my feet. He started coming at me. I stood up and readied myself. Just about when he was going to throw one to my face, Marcy stepped in front of me.

 

“Back off, punk!”

 

“You want some too? I'll go easy since you are just a girl! This time, no big brother to save you.” He started launching punches, which she blocked or dodged.

 

She grabbed hold of his arm and flipped him forward, slamming him into the ground. 

 

“What you didn't realize is that I'm the most badass girl you will ever meet! Just remember this was only about 25% power. Don't make me go harder.” And with that, she kicked him in the balls.

 

“And for the record, I am older by 5 minutes.” And she started walking off. I followed and we both fistbumped again.

 

We arrived in our building and we split up when we reached our rooms.

 

“Whew, that got me all sweaty! I think I'm gonna go take a shower. See you at Starchy’s later!”

 

I opened my door to find Benny still sleeping, but he was sleep talking again.

 

“Oh, glob! Marshall, you are so hot…” 

 

I tried to contain as much laughter as possible.  _ Is Benny gay? That would be hilarious. And would explain a lot. _

 

I sat on my bed, whipped off my shoes, and gently plucked my bass.

 

“You're hot too, Benny…”

 

*

 

**Marcy’s POV**

 

After my shower, I came back to find Bonnie stretching her arms above her head. “Morning, sleepyhead. Better get ready; it's 8:00. Assuming you want to get breakfast, we should leave soon.

 

“Alright, Marcy. Give me approximately 7 minutes to get ready.”

 

“Approximately?”

 

“It's an estimate.”

 

I shrugged. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  “Ok.” 

 

*

 

“Mmm, this is sure to provide me with enough nutrients for the day to make up for pizza for lunch!”

 

“Ok, whatever you say…”

 

The cashier totalled up our stuff and I handed her $20.

 

“What? No, Marceline, I should pay!”

 

“Nah, I got it. Enjoy your breakfast, Bonnie. It's on me.” 

 

“Thank you.”

 

We finished our meal and head back to the room to grab any additional items that we would need before the get-together. I grabbed the name tags that Bonnie persisted would be a good idea, my aviators, and my baseball cap. She grabbed a little shoulder bag and filled it with her wallet, a deck of cards, and some pens.

 

*

 

“Welcome to Starchy’s Pizza.” The cashier called.

 

We sat down at the huge round table. She pulled out the pens and I set the name tags on the table. We each wrote our names on them. Bonnie placed hers on the left side of her shirt, while I went for the left sleeve. Surprisingly soon after, Marshall and Benny arrived, then Lady and Lord, then Fionna and Cake, and finally, Finn and Jake. Marshall was wearing his normal plaid and jeans. I mean, he has like 4 of the same shirt. Benny is a fancier guy, wearing a nice pink button down and khakis. Lady wore her rainbow sweater, Lord wore his normal dark attire, and Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Cake wore their usual.

 

“Ok, everyone. Please fill out a name tag, just for those who haven't met before.” Bonnie announced, standing up.

 

“Now we’ll go around the table and say your name, your relationship with someone at this table, and an interesting fact about you. I know, it's cliche, but it works. I'll start and we’ll go clockwise. My name is Bonnibel Gummerson, and my roommate is Marceline, and my twin brother is Benjamin. One fact about me is I am the type of person who loves to lead.”

 

I stood up. “I'm Marceline Abadeer and like Bonnie mentioned, I'm her roommate and Marshall Lee is  _ my  _ twin brother. One fact about me is I have a birthmark on my neck that resembles a vampire bite mark, and I have fangs.” I smiled as I gestured to the mark on my neck.

 

Marshall went next, saying he has a birthmark just like mine. Benny explained he is a silent leader who will step up if needed, but is very shy and needs encouragement. Finn and Fionna talked about how they love action movies and adventures. Jake and Cake explained their protectiveness over their younger siblings. Lady explained in Korean (which Bonnie translated) her move to the US with Lord. Lord used morse code (which Bonnie translated once more) to explain his disabilities. 

 

“Now that we introduced each other, I think it would be cool if we developed nicknames for each other. Does anyone have any suggestions for anyone?”

 

Cake raised her hand. “I think Lord should be ‘Lord Monochromicorn’ because he is only wearing black and it's a pun on colorful unicorns.”

 

“Oo! And Lady could be ‘Lady Rainicorn’ because she is the opposite of him!”

 

They both nodded excitedly.

 

“It's ok if we can't come up with anything now, we can always add or change names along the way.” Bonnie added, noticing the silence as everyone was thinking.

 

“Let us play a game of cards for now.” She pulled out the deck and set it down.

 

“Anyone know how to play Hearts?” I asked, shuffling the deck.

 

“Yeah.” Everyone nodded.

 

“Good. Let’s play!”

 

I dealt out the deck and each of us played, some with more strategy than others.

 

“Ha! Ace of Spades, yo!” Finn shouted, placing down his card.

 

“Interesting choice, Finn.” Bonnie placed down the King of Spades.

 

I had a sly grin. “You shouldn’t have done that, Finn…” I pulled out my next card. 

 

I slapped it hard on the table. “BOOM! Queen of Spades! 13 points for you, Finn!” I gave an evil laugh. 

 

“OH! I’ve got an idea for your nickname, Marceline! How about ‘Marceline the Vampire Queen’! I mean that birthmark for the vampire part, but you’re also badass and have that fun evil part!” Jake shouted.

 

“I like that. It’s perfect! Check it out, I am evil royalty.”

 

“Chillax, Marce. You don’t know what you’re talking about. I’ve got demon eyes. I can see into your darkest fears. I’m evil if you ask me.” Marshall said, shaking his head.

 

I rolled my eyes. “Sure, whatevs, ‘Marshall Lee the Vampire King’.”

 

“Alright! I rule the night!” He looked at me and we had the same idea.

 

“We rule the Nightosphere!” We both cracked up.

 

“Sorry, it's a thing from when we were kids. We made it up.” I explained.

 

“Well, that settles Lord, Lady, Marcy, and Marshall’s nicknames.” Bonnie clarified. 

 

“You like science, don’t you? ‘Dr. Gummerson’. It makes sense.” Finn suggested.

 

“Nah, it doesn’t sound right. How about... ‘Princess Bubblegum’ because you are a leader and you act like a princess sometimes. But not the spoiled kind. You also are always chewing gum and your highlights are bubblegum pink. If you get what I'm saying.”

 

“Hey, that's actually a better one, Marcy!” Finn exclaimed. “Right,  _ Princess _ ?” We all laughed.

 

“Benny, you could be um, ‘Prince Gumball’! Just to add to the whole siblings should have similar nicknames trend.” Marshall put his arm around his shoulders.

 

We continued playing. “Psst. Jake, should I throw this card down?” Finn “whispered”.

 

“You know, everyone can hear you right? But I think you should throw this one instead.” He pointed to it.

 

“Hey, Jake. You remind me of a dog; you are always loyal and stick with me even if you don't want to. And you are protective and look out for me. But not your average dog. A magic dog. One that can shapeshift cause you’re the expert at disguise. How about something simple; ‘Jake the Dog’.”

 

“Good one, Finn. Then you should be ‘Finn the Human’ if you are the opposite of me.”

 

“So far, we have Lord Monochromicorn, Lady Rainicorn, Marceline the Vampire Queen, Marshall Lee the Vampire King, Princess Bubblegum, Prince Gumball, Jake the Dog, and Finn the Human. We are missing Fionna and Cake. Anyone?” Bonnie said, clarifying.

 

“I vote ‘Cake the Cat’ and ‘Fionna the Human’ just to keep it consistent.” Finn said.

 

“Well, now we all have nicknames, so that makes us an official friend group, I guess.” Fionna said. She threw down her card. 

 

Jake followed in suit and Finn was forced to take the last heart.

 

“Damn it! Every time!” He threw down all of his hearts, a total of 5, plus the Queen of Spades. Everyone else got one heart, except for one. 

 

“HAHA no hearts, suckas! I win!” I shouted.

 

“Aww man, Marcy… how do you always end up getting the Queen and then throwing it away to someone else?” Finn whined.

 

“Dumb luck, man. The rest is strategy.” I smirked. 

 

*

 

We all walked back to our building. “Bye, guys. Good luck in class tomorrow.” I called to the roommates unlocking their doors. “Try not to die!” 

 

I swung open the door. “After you,  _ Princess _ .” I smiled and she replied, “Why, thank you.” 

 

 

  
  



	4. My Heroine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline and Bonnibel run into trouble after dinner.

**So I guess you’ve noticed I post a bunch of chapters at once by now… Sorry for that; it’s just more convenient for me. And this fic is already on Ch 9 on Fanfic.net**

 

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Adventure Time.**

 

Chapter 4- My Heroine

 

**Marceline’s POV**

 

She entered and set her bag down on her desk. I closed the door behind me. I immediately plopped down in the chair at my desk. I whipped out my box of pencils and erasers and a stack of clean paper. 

 

“Whoa, got an idea for something or what?” Bonnie said, surprised.

 

“Yes. Definitely. Absolutely.” I replied, still looking down.

 

“Ok, then…”

 

I began sketching a head and body, but cartoonish. I drew thin tiara that wraps around the head, with a little jewel on top and a simple long-dress, and long hair. I drew a little smile and other facial features and sharpied the entire thing after smoothing out some stuff. I grabbed my colored pencils and colored the skin light pink, and the dress two separate shades. I made the hair a bubblegum pink, and colored the tiara gold and the jewel blue. 

 

I held up my creation. “Hey, Bonnie, what do you think? It's a cartoon version of your nickname-you.”

 

“I love it, Marcy!” I did a simple matte and hung it on her wall for her.

 

“Who should I draw next? I'm going to eventually draw all of us.” I opened up a new bottle of Coke.

 

“How about you?”

 

“Challenge accepted!”

 

In my finished product, I was wearing my jeans, gray tank, and red boots. My bass was in one hand while I floated above ground, leaning against a wall. I'm assuming vampires float. I colored everything in and moved on to Marshall. I drew him in his plaid, with his bass in his hand. He was a couple inches off the ground as well. On both drawings, I considered a crown, but it looked really out of a place on our heads, so I drew the dark crimson crown hanging off of my finger and Marshall twirling his on his finger. Benny’s drawing was similar to Bonnie’s, except he wore a prince’s clothes in pink and dark purple. I know he likes pink as well, because he wears it all the time. He had a small gold crown on his head, and his short pink hair swished upwards.

 

For Finn, I drew him in his blue shorts and shirt and covered his blonde hair with a white bear hat that covered his entire head, except for his face. He wore a green backpack and for fun, I drew a gold sword I'm his hand. For Jake, I drew an orange furred dog with stretched out limbs and a long mustache. Fionna was like Finn, except with long socks, a white bunny hat, and a pink translucent sword. Cake was an orange and white cat with stretched out limbs. I had a lot of fun with Lady and Lord's drawings; creating a stretched out rainbow-unicorn and a similar black-and-gray-unicorn. 

 

As a final piece, I drew all of us lined up next to each other, with our nicknames underneath. I even wrote them in different fonts for different characters. I wrote a mental note to buy a frame for it to hang in between our two sides of the room.

 

"Even though that took hours to draw, it is freaking awesome!" I shouted, marveling at my creation.

 

"Marcy, you've got a lot of talent. You're like a Jack-of-All-Trades. That's really intriguing."

 

"Haha, thanks Bonnie." I rubbed my neck.

 

"We need a group name. Or something to call ourselves." I said, snapping my fingers.

 

"How about, Adventure Time?" Bonnie suggested.

 

“Perfect! Great idea, Bonnie!”

 

"Hey, we need a theme song!" I grabbed my bass and sat on my bed.

 

" _ Adventure Time! Come on grab your friends, we're going to very distant lands, with Marceline and Bonnibel, the journey will never end, it's Adventure Time! Marceline is the Vampire Queen, she's a thousand years old, and really mean, she plays an axe-shaped bass-guitar, and travelled to Oo from very far... _ "

 

"Marcy, you're not mean!" Bonnie said, placing her hands on her hips.

 

"But for the sake of rhymes and character! Besides, listen to the rest of it. And keep in mind, this is all being made right now..." I inhaled and exhaled deeply.

 

" _ Of all, of the Princesses 'cross the land, Bubblegum is there at hand. When Finn and Jake are in a stump, she helps them out with her science junk..." _

 

"I don't think the word 'junk' is proper."

 

"Rhymes and character!" I reminded her.

 

"Ok, ok..."

 

" _ She’s a natural ruler, and can’t be cooler, when she’s not bossing peeps around…” _

 

“Is the word ‘peeps’ necessary?”

 

I sighed. “It’s the only word that fits.”

 

_ “Finn the Human's the funny guy, there's no adventure he wouldn't try. Mathematically kicking butt, as he prowls around with his faithful mutt. Jake the Dog can change his face, he’s a macho man who can fly through space. Fionna the Human doesn't mind going on adventures of different kinds. She still stays strong even if she's proven wrong. By Cake the Cat who's always faithful, although she’ll sell your gold for bagels. Adventure Time, come on tell your friends, we're going to very distant lands. Marshall Lee is a demon king, he can raise the dead, and is super keen. He plays and axe-shaped electric bass, and has really attractive hair and face…” _

 

“You think Marshall has attractive hair?” Bonnie questioned jokingly.

 

“Of course. It’s just like mine.” I flipped my hair dramatically. We both started laughing.

 

_ “Prince Gumball is pretty shy, but there's no other important guy. He loves his subjects, and is intelligent. He’s always formal, and elegant. Lady Rainicorn speaks Korean, and she’s nice to all in every season. Lord Monochromicorn can’t speak or see, but he’s the best at seeing reality. He can only communicate using morse, which only the Prince and Princess can translate, of course. Adventure Time, come on grab your friends, we’re going to very distant lands. With the entire crew, the adventures will never end, it’s Adventure Time!” _

 

"Marceline, you are absolutely amazing at everything you do." Bonnie shakes her head while grinning.

 

I took a bow. "Thank you, m'lady."

 

I did a little recording of the song and saved it to my computer. I glanced at the clock. 7:30.

 

"Bonnie, wanna go get some grub? You pick."

 

She set her book aside. "Hmm, let's go to that Italian place down on Breezy Lane."

 

"Alrighty then!" We set off to the restaurant, and it only took 10 minutes to reach the door.

 

"Hi, table for 2 please."

 

"Right this way."

 

We sat at the small booth and set our jackets aside. The hostess left menus for us and I immediately landed on spaghetti. Red is my ultimate favorite color. Therefore, I eat almost anything that's red. Tomato sauce is one of my tops.

 

"What are you getting, Marcy?"

 

"I think I'll go with spaghetti. Classic. And it's red." I grinned.

 

"I'm going to get spaghetti, too! It's my favorite..."

 

"Why don't we get the family plate and split it, then? It's cheaper." I showed her the spot on the menu.

 

"Sounds good!"

 

We both ordered and the waitress brought out the huge plate of pasta. I handed Bonnie a fork and we both dug in.

 

"Ahh, this really hits the spot..." I said.

 

"Agreed..."

 

I twirled a big forkful onto my fork and placed it in my mouth. As I started chewing, I realized there was a tugging and soon, a strand of spaghetti was pulled between our mouths. It was that cliche scene where the couple is eating spaghetti and they end up kissing.

 

"Umm..." I nervously said, blood rushing to my cheeks.

 

"Oh, glob..." Bonnie looked at the strand, then me, then back at the strand.

 

"Wait, here, um..." I took my fork and cut the strand in half. I sucked it up.

 

"Hehe, well that was awkward..."

 

We continued to eat the pasta in silence.

 

*

 

I paid the check and we both head back down the dark streets. As we passed by an alley, a voice called from the dark.

 

"Look what we have here. What are you doing here, ladies?" A huge buff guy covered in tattoos walked out of the alley with two other buff guys.

 

"Look, we aren't looking for trouble. We're just trying to get back home, man." I said, ushering Bonnie forward.

 

"Whoa whoa whoa. Where do you think you're going?" He snapped, and the other guys surrounded us. They backed us into the alley. I gripped Bonnie's hand tightly. I don't think she minded 'cause she was about to break my hand with her iron grip.

 

"Seriously, man. We don't want any trouble." I gritted my teeth. I've got a bad feeling about this.

 

He grabbed Bonnie by the arm. "Why don't we start with you, pretty pink?" He gave a devilish grin, showing his rotting teeth. Bonnie looked like she was about to cry. But she held her ground.

 

"Lay another finger on her and I swear, I will make you regret stopping us from going on our way!"

 

"Oh, really. Bruno! Tony!" The henchman guys grabbed my arms.

 

"Let me go, assholes!" I struggled.

 

The leader ran his hand down Bonnie's face. He gave an evil laugh. "Mwahaha..." 

 

That snapped my insides. "You asked for it." In a flash, I flipped the first guy, Bruno, in his back and stepped on his face, making blood flow from his nose.

 

"Agh!" he cried.

 

I punched the other guy, Tony, in the gut and kicked him in the balls. I right hooked him and he flew into the wall. 

 

"What the hell!?" The boss shouted.

 

"Let go of her!" I charged at him. He dropped Bonnie and pulled out a knife.

 

"Marcy, no!"

 

I slammed my fist into his face, and he swung the blade at me. I dodged, and threw another punch to his gut. He got really pissed and pulled out a second knife.

 

He would swing, I would dodge. I would swing, he would get hit. The process repeated 3 more times until he predicted my punch. I swung and he counter-slashed me across the arm. I ignored the screaming pain in my arm and felt warm, sticky blood pouring from the cut. I continued to fight this guy until Bruno got to his feet again. His face was smeared with blood, and he kicked me from behind. I fell face first, and he kicked me in the gut.

 

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" The boss slashed me across my face. I pushed myself back up and shouted at Bonnie. 

 

"Run, Bonnie, run! Get out of here while you can!"

 

"No! I'm not leaving you!" She got up and used those 3 years of TKD or something and side kicked Bruno. He punched her in the face, and she fell.

 

"Bonnie!" The leader punched me in the gut again.

 

"That's it! This ends now!"

 

I swung harder, imagining my dad standing in his shoes. I pictured him beating me for no reason, or for dumb ones. I would get punched back and at one point I could feel my lip bleeding and my eye hurting.

 

I grabbed one of his knife hands and wrenched it out of his grip. I stabbed him in the shoulder and then Bruno. I kicked him hard against the wall, and he crumpled next to his comrade. I focused on the lead, still with the other knife. He scratched up my arms and legs frequently, but I didn't let the pain stop me. I slashed his knee and he fell the the ground. I punched his face with one last blow, and he fell backwards. 

 

I grabbed Bonnie and hoisted her up on my shoulders. I ran as fast as I could with her on my back. As I reached campus, I could feel people's stares burning into my head. I ignored it and climbed the stairs to our dorm. I fiddled with my keys and swung the door open.

 

"M-Marcy?" Bonnie whispered.

 

"Yeah, Bonnie. Sshhh. It's ok." I set her on her bed and she slowly sat up. I grabbed the first aid kit and threw it onto the desk. My head became fuzzy, and my vision started to blur.

 

"Marcy!? Are you ok?!" She jumped to her feet.

 

"Y-Yeah..." I fell to the floor and everything faded.

 

*

 

"Marcy... Marcy..."

 

"B-Bon?" I opened my eyes. The crew was standing in our room, and Bonnie knelt down beside my bed. I tried to prop myself up on my arms, but collapsed back down.

 

"Agh!"

 

"Don't hurt yourself more, Marcy, please. Relax." She brushed the hair out of my face. "You're ok."

 

Ignoring her words to relax, I sat up in a flash when I noticed the bruise on her cheek. "Bonnie! Are you ok? What happened?"

 

"You were badass and beat these alley punks who tried to mess with us. Thank you, Marceline. You carried me on your back all the way from the alley back here. With all of your injuries."

 

I looked at the bandages wrapped around the cuts in my arms and legs. My knuckles were split and bandaged as well.

 

"You're lucky Bonnie is so good at treating wounds, Marce. She spent all night cleaning, stitching, and bandaging your cuts." I noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

 

"Thanks, Bonnie." I flashed my fanged smile.

 

"No, thank you, Marceline. You saved us. You saved me."

 

We both stared into each other's eyes.

 

"My heroine..." She whispered.

 

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Guitarist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline goes to her first rock band practice and gets to chat with the lead guitarist a bit more.

**This'll be pretty short.**

 

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Adventure Time.**

 

**Btw-**

 

  * ****I'm not in college, so I have no idea what a schedule looks like.****



 

 

Chapter 5- The Guitarist

 

**Marceline's POV**

 

The next week was just boring and plain; people looking at me weird with all of my bandages and black eye. But the day finally came, where we had our first band rehearsal.

 

"Alright, congratulations to all of you for making the cut. Everyone, say your name, instrument, and year. If you are a lead, please state so. If you have a preferred name, feel free to say it," This guy with a snake tattoo on his arm announced.

 

"I'll start. My name is Mason, I'm the lead on drums, and people call me Mace. I'm a senior."

 

We went around the room, listening to seniors joke around, and other freshman not knowing what to do.

 

"My name's Ashton, I'm lead guitarist, and I am a sophomore. People call me Ashpit or Ash."

 

"My name is Ashley, but I go by Lea (pronounced Lee). I'm a senior and lead vocalist."

 

Finally, it was my turn.

 

"I'm Marceline, but you can call me Marcy, Marce, etc. I don't really care. I'm a freshman and a lead bassist." Gasps sprung up and someone wolf whistled. I also added, "I'm also badass and won't let anyone mess with me. So watch it."

 

"I'm Marshall Lee, and I'm also a freshman and a lead bassist."

 

When everyone was done with the introductions, Mace, who I'm pretty sure is in charge, handed out a couple of papers like a rehearsal schedule, t-shirt order form, performance schedule, and our very first piece. 

 

"Everyone ready? Let's just play through it. We'll fix kinks later on. One, two, one, two, three!"

 

*

 

"How was rehearsal, Marcy?"

 

"It was good, thanks."

 

"You're welcome. What exactly is your extracurricular schedule?"

 

"Um, well... I have frosh basketball on Tuesdays and Thursdays at 8-10 pm. That starts next Tuesday. Boxing starts tomorrow and that practice will be on Sundays, Mondays, Wednesdays, and whenever else I can make it to the gym from 4-6 in the morning. The 'required' minimum is technically three times a week, but I need a morning workout, so four times it is for me. I mean, this is why I scheduled it where I only have class on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. And, they're all in between 7 o'clock and 3 o'clock. On Fridays, I have track practice from 4:30-6:30 pm. Band is at 2-3:30 pm on Saturdays. Hmm... I feel like I'm missing something... Oh! I work the midnight shift at the radio station on Tuesdays and movie club's every other Sunday at... 7-9:30, right?"

 

"Yes, but we don't need to go every time."

 

"Gotcha."

 

"So you're schedule is pretty packed, then."

 

"Pretty much."

 

"...You do realize this leaves you approximately..." She counted on her fingers. "...5 hours of sleep a night..." Her eyes opened.

 

"Marcy, you are going to fall asleep in class." She looked concerned.

 

"Look, I took all the required stuff as AP classes in high school, so all I've got are my music and literature classes. I'll be fine. Don't worry, I'll manage. I've dealt with this my entire life. I'm actually a good student, even though I mess around a lot and do a lot of sports stuff. I left high school with a 4.8 GPA."

 

She shrugged. "Alright then. If you say so..."

 

I grabbed an apple from my snack box and started munching on it. "What do you wanna do today? I've got nothing, but I don't know about you."

 

"I'm just reading for pleasure, so I am free." She placed her book down.

 

"Let's call the crew together. We should just make a big group chat and text 'WHAT TIME IS IT?!' And see who gets it. I mean, we told everyone and they all agreed about the name."

 

"Let's do it." I pulled out my phone and did as planned.

 

Marshall replied with "Time for me to go flirt. Excuse me." Benny was more sensible and answered with "I have an extra watch if you would like to loan it." No one got it until Finn answered "ADVENTURE TIME!" 

 

*

 

"Hey, guys! This is just a little something to say how glad I am that I met you." I pulled out the drawings, already framed. "I drew everyone as I pictured their nickname version would look like." I started handing them out. "I depicted them to the best of my abilities. If anyone wishes for it to be modified, I am happy to change it."

 

Eyes opened wide. "Marcy, where did you learn to draw like this?!"

 

Other comments followed and the only person who had anything negative to say about their drawing was Marshall, of course.

 

"Why is my crown on my finger? Shouldn't it be on my head?" 

 

"I'm not redrawing yours." I simply replied. "You can redraw yours yourself."

 

"Fair enough."

 

Lord tapped (according to Bonnie's translation) "It looks perfect to me! I can't even see anything wrong with it!" His humor always lightens the mood even if nothing's gloomy.

 

Comments of praise and admiration continued. All I did was nod or say thanks as we kept chatting until we head back around 4.

 

*

 

I opened the door for Bonnie and did my usual bow. "After you, m'lady."

 

"Why, thank you."

 

I started to follow until a voice called my name from the hall.

 

"Hey, Marceline! Hold up!" Ash was jogging through the hall.

 

I stopped in front of the door and left it slightly ajar.

 

"Hey. Sorry bout that. It's just you're never in your room, so I had to take the opportunity. I just wanted to apologize for the other day at the showers; I just didn't get a chance after rehearsal today. I didn't mean to stare..."

 

"Nah, it's ok, man. It's cool."

 

"Whew." He wiped his brow. "Um, also, I, um... Well, the thing is... You're really cool, I mean you're co-lead bassist and you box and are badass, and so I just thought, well..." He took a deep breath. "Will you go out with me? I uh understand if it's too weird for you, I don't know whether you're ok with the whole 'I'm a year older than you' thing..."

 

I giggled. "No need to be nervous, dude. Sure, I'll go out with you, Ash."

 

"Sweet! How does 6 o'clock tomorrow sound? I'll come to your dorm."

 

"I'll be ready." I gave him my fanged smile.

 

"Great! I'll uh, see you then!"

 

"Yup. Bye, Ash."

 

He waved and head to his own room while I entered mine.

 

"So..." Bonnie started.

 

"Ash, this sophomore in band asked me out. And I said yes."

 

"Wow, Marcy! That's great!" She smiled, but her eyes projected a different thought.  _ Wait. Is that disappointment? Does she have feelings for me?  _ I shook off the thought. No, Bonnie is not the type you would think would be lesbian so...

 

*

 

**Bonnie's POV**

 

Oh, glob it. I missed my chance to tell Marcy my feelings. Now she's got a date with Ash, a  _ boy _ . Of course she'd reject me. I'm a  _ girl _ . That would be gay and awkward. So now I just have to wait it out until... Well, until they break up, which can take forever. So the wait begins…

 

**;)**


	6. Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an exciting angsty chapter! Have fun ;)

**TIME SKIP!**

 

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Adventure Time.**

 

**Btw-**

 

  * ****I dislike Ash very much so their relationship has lasted a couple months to this point in our story and I chose not to go into much of it.****



 

 

Chapter 6- Deja Vu 

 

**Marcy’s POV (duh.)**

 

“Mar-Mar, babe, when do you have to leave?” Ash asked, still looking at his TV screen.

 

“Uh, around 4. Why?”

 

“Oh, just because I enjoy hanging out with you and don't want you to go.” He turned to look at me as I plopped next to him on the bed. He pressed his warm lips into mine and we passionately kissed with the faint sound of the TV in the background.

 

“Babe, did I tell you I love you?”

 

I smiled. “Yes. And I love you too.” I pecked him on the lips.

 

My watch beeped. “Sorry, Ash, but I gotta run now. See you later, kay?” I got up and made my way to the door.

 

“See you later.”

 

I closed the door behind me.  _ I think I'm ready to tell him.  _ We've been dating for months and it's important I tell him. Tell him I'm bi. Hopefully, if he really loves me, he'll understand. 

 

I changed into my tank top and athletic shorts and pulled on my running shoes. I tied my long black hair into a ponytail and grabbed my duffel bag full of towels and water bottles.

 

“Bye, Marcy. Remember to stay hydrated! It's pretty hot out there.”

 

“Thanks, Bon. See you in a bit.”

 

I jogged to the track and stuck my duffel on the bleachers with everyone else's stuff.

 

“Abadeer!” A deep voice bellowed.

 

“Yeah, Coach?” The burly man in shorts that are a couple inches shorter than they need to be stomped up to me.

 

“Abadeer, you are lined up for the state finals in four events. _ Four. _ That's the most in years. Get your ass moving and prepare! You're the school’s first chance in decades to win a state competition! I'm proud of you, but I need you to work your ass off in this last month to prep. Now, go!” He blew his whistle.

 

“You bet, Coach.”

 

I walked up to Jerome, Jake and Finn’s older brother. He’s basically my mentor. He doesn't compete but offers advice. “Hey, Jerome. Mind timing me? I'm trying to beat my last time by 10 seconds.”

 

“Sure thing, Marce. Your goals are 0:25 for the 200, 0:52 for the 400, 1:58 for the 800, and 4:38 for the mile. What do you want to start with?”

 

“Let's go shorter distance first. I'll work my way up.”

 

I lined up at the start line as he walked over to the finish. “Ready, set, GO!”

 

I took off, feeling my legs stretch and move faster as I pumped my arms faster and faster. I raced around the track, Jerome growing closer. 

 

As I crossed the line, Jerome shouted, “21 seconds! Nice job, Marceline! Alright, so you've got that down. Alright, are you up for the 400?”

 

“Yeah, gimme a sec first…” I caught my breath wiped my sweat with the back of my hand.

 

“Alright, let's go.” I lined back up again and took off at his command.

 

I sprinted as hard as I could. My muscles started to burn from the lack of oxygen, but my breath stayed steady as I crossed the line.

 

“49 seconds. Man, you're on fire today!” He recorded my time and let me take a sip of water before hauling me out for the 800. I repeated the process once more, completing it in 1:44. The mile was harder since I was already tired.

 

“4:40,” he called as I passed the finish line. “2 seconds off. It's ok though, Marce because at the meet, you'll have more time in between.”

 

“Wow… I'm surprised with myself.” I said, panting. I head to the bleachers and climbed onto a seat with my water bottle. I wipe my forehead with my towel.

 

“Whoa, what are you doing? You're going to cramp up. Do some static stretches.”

 

“Ugh…” I rose off the bench and stretched out.

 

“There.  _ Now _ you can sit down.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

*

 

“Mmmm, that hit the spot.” Ash said, patting his belly with one hand while holding my hand with the other one as we walked around the empty park.

 

“Hey, Ash?” We stopped at a bench and sat down.

 

“Yeah, babe?”

 

“There's something I've been meaning to tell you… I held back because I wanted to make sure it was the right moment. But I'm ready now…” 

 

I took a deep breath. “I-I’m… Bi…” His eyes opened wide.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, but I hope it won’t affect our relationship…”

 

He wasn’t paying attention or something ‘cause he questioned, “Marceline, are you telling me you've been cheating on me?! With girls?!” He jumped to his feet.

 

“N-No! Why would you think that?! Ash, I'm not cheating on you.”

 

“You are, aren't you! You've been cheating on me with that nerdy, stuck-up bitch of a roommate, haven't you! Marceline, I can't believe you!” He punched me in the face and I felt another black eye form.

 

I was furious now. “I can't believe  _ you _ ! I opened myself up to tell you one of my darkest secrets and the first thing you think is I'm cheating on you?! Not to mention you punched me! Bonnie is my roommate, my best friend! If you ever insult her again, you ass, I will come for you! I don't know how I missed this earlier, but you are a total sexist, egotistical, jackass who can't care about another human being’s feelings! It's over, jerk! I never want to talk to you again!” I took my fist and connected it with his jaw. He flew to the floor and I stomped off.

 

*

 

“That idiot! That stupid jackass, thinking that I'm cheating on him! I can't believe how stupid I was to think he actually loved me!” I swung open the dorm door and stomped in. Bonnie wasn't there, so I decided to let out all of my frustrations.

 

I didn't bother wrapping up my hands; I just punched the punching bag with all my might. Punch after punch, I beat the bag over and over again, until my knuckles started to split and bleed. After that, I wrapped them up and went at it again. I didn't realize tears started flowing from my eyes until I was sobbing and punching. 

 

_ Wham wham wham wham thump. _

 

The punches didn't stop. My arms started to get sore but I didn't care.

 

_ Thud thump wham wham thump wham wham. _

 

Eventually, I just collapsed into a shaking mess of tears, sweat, and blood. I leaned against my bed as I unwrapped my hands. My knuckles were red and raw, and blood trickled from the splits. I washed the blood off and wrapped my hand in a bandage. I grabbed a towel and washed my face in the bathroom. No more sweat and tears. I tried to clean my punching bag with a moist cloth- I smeared blood on it in my breakdown. I brushed my hair so it was presentable and sat on my bed with my bass.

 

“Calm down, Marceline. You are going to be fine. Just pluck your bass and let it all out.” I muttered.

 

As I tuned each string, the door swung open. Bonnie looked startled. “Oh! Marceline! I thought you were with Ash. I didn’t expect to see you back so soon.”

 

I looked up at her. “Oh my glob! Marcy, what happened to your eye? Was it that gang again?”

 

“No, it’s nothing, Bon. But you won’t be seeing that jerk anymore. We’re done.”

 

“Did he do that? Are you alright, Marcy? What happened?” She sat beside me on the bed.

 

“It’s nothing. I was just to stupid to notice what a jerk he is. He accused me of cheating on him and punched me for it. I split my knuckles beating my punching bag to let out my frustrations. I was just  _ so _ mad and frustrated a-and…”

 

**“** A-and… Well, you didn’t hear what he said about you, Bonnie. I-I just couldn’t hold back anymore…”

 

“Oh, Marcy…” She wrapped me up in a tight hug.

 

*

 

**Bonnie’s POV**

 

When I hugged Marceline, I felt three things. One was joy. That was easy. I still felt bad, but was happy she would be avoiding that jerk. Two was sadness. I felt bad for Marcy, having their relationship end like this. Three was love. I love Marceline. I just can’t figure it out, but I guess some things you can’t solve with equations. 

 

I fetched an apple and a couple strawberries for her to snack on.

 

“Thanks, Bon. You always know how to cheer me up.”

 

“Say, why don't we go out for dinner tomorrow night, huh? A girl’s night out for two. You can pick and I'll pay.” Who knows, maybe this is my chance to come out to her. 

 

“Aw, Bonnibel, that sounds awesome! Except I should pay. Besides, my meal’s have been paid for for awhile. My treat, you pick!”

 

“No, Marcy! I should pay! I'm the one who invited you to dinner!”

 

“Nah, I got it, Bon. You deserve it. Honestly. For having to put up with me and my romantic shenanigans.”

 

“Oh, you!” I slapped her shoulder. She grinned.

 

*

 

**Marceline’s POV**

 

“Hi, table for two, please.” 

 

“Right this way.” The hostess led us to our table, which just so happened to be the same table as the one we sat at the first time we came. 

 

Once again, we ordered spaghetti, but avoided the “single strand on each end” thing.

 

I paid the check and we set off in towards the park. As we passed an alley, a familiar voice bellowed, “Look who's back for more.” We turned to see the gang from before.

 

“Seriously man, not feeling up to a fight tonight.” I ushered Bonnie away, but she didn't budge.

 

“You know, I actually brought something along with me this time in case I ran into you again.” He pulled back his leather jacket to reveal a handgun sitting in a holster on his hip.

 

This time I nudged Bonnie with my arm, keeping my eyes on the gang while doing so. My heart pounded as the probability of him drawing his gun gnawed at my gut.

 

“Come on, you learned your lesson last time, just let us go.”

 

“Oh, no, missy. You ain't going anywhere. You're too much of a threat. Now, you know I own a gun.”

 

“And, he doesn't have a permit!” Tony added.

 

“Shut up, Tony! Unless you want some too.” He glared at Tony who backed away.

 

“Back to you…” He stared at me.

 

“Let's finish what we started.” Bruno and Tony grabbed me and pinned me to a wall. He grabbed Bonnie by the hood as she tried to rush to me. He started by slapping her hard across the face.

 

“No! Please! Don't hurt her! Please! Let her go! Hurt me instead! Let her go! Please!” I pleaded.

 

“Heh, very well.” He pulled out his gun. Cocked it. Pointed it at my chest.

 

Bonnie was shrieking, but no one seemed to hear, even as her voice echoed off the dark walls surrounding us.

 

_ This is it. I'll finally get to be with Mom, again. I'm sorry, Marshall. I'm sorry, Bonnie. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done wrong… If I could just have one more chance to see her and tell her my feelings… _

 

_ Wait. I can change this.  _ I looked at Bonnie. She looked she was about to pee herself. I nodded my eyes to the street and mouthed “run”.

 

She bolted off and I spun around to follow. I ran as fast as I could, but I guess I couldn't outrun a bullet.

 

A gunshot rang through night, and the screaming and cries of a single 18 year old girl echoed through the darkness. Beneath her, the bloody, sweaty, body of her roommate slowly started to bleed to death. 

 

**Cliffhanger! XD Enjoy waiting for the next chapter!**

 


	7. Love's Equation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie has been sitting by Marcy's side hoping she'll wake up sometime soon.

**Hehe how'd you all like that last cliffhanger? ; )**

 

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Adventure Time.**

 

Chapter 7- Love's Equation

 

**Bonnie’s POV**

 

It still feels like a nightmare. But when I wake up to find the bed next to me empty, my heart sinks, my head drops, and I remember that horrible ride to the ER in the ambulance not knowing if Marceline would live or die. If it had ended, I would have never forgiven myself. Hopefully, she can pull through. I  _ need  _ her to pull through. The whole group knows, the whole hall knows, heck, the entire building knows that Marceline Abadeer, athlete, scholar, musician, was shot in the shoulder.

 

Her hospital room was packed full of red roses, her favorites, and get-well cards. I would bring the occasional pink carnation and would spend any free time sitting beside her. She hasn't woken up since her emergency operation to remove the bullet, but her heart rate stays steady. 

 

The gang members were arrested and sentenced to 25 years in prison for unwanted physical contact, attempted murder, and drug smuggling. At least I can rest easier knowing they are no longer a threat and that justice has been served. 

 

I sat down in the chair next to her. “Hey, Marcy… So today the entire track team signed you a card… I'll just stick it next to all the others…” I placed the card on the bedside table.

 

I sighed. “Please wake up. I  _ need _ you to wake up soon… It's hard without you… Marshall still won't talk to anyone except professors and staff. It worries me, Marceline… Please…” 

 

I continued this routine almost everyday until…

 

“Marceline, if you can hear me, I want you to know I love you… I figured out the equation for love… It's you plus me… I love you, Marceline and I  _ need  _ you…” I intertwined my fingers with her limp ones. 

 

The long cold fingers squeezed my hand. “B-Bonnie?...”

 

Tears streamed down my face. “Oh my glob! Marcy? Marcy, I'm here! Doctor!” I was crying and smiling so hard in a weird, confusing way. 

 

The doctor and nurses took care of procedures and then I was left alone with her again.

 

“Oh my glob, Marcy! I thought you were going to leave me…” I hugged her making sure to avoid her wound.

 

“I would never leave you, Bonnie.” And before I knew it, her cold lips pressed against mine. Just as quickly as it started, it was over.

 

We both stared. She looked paranoid. But I simply smiled. “I've been waiting for that for a while now.”

 

Her face relaxed. “W-Will you be my g-girlfriend?” She smiled up at me.

 

“Of course, silly!” I pressed my lips against hers once more. 

 

*

 

Although Marcy had to stay in the hospital, I had some of her classmates take notes for her so I could bring them with the assignment so she could keep up with the work. I brought Hambo and her Walkman with her favorite cassettes.

 

“Thanks, Bon! Man, I can't wait till I can get out of here… And spend more time with you…” She grinned.

 

“I can't wait, either.” I pecked her on the cheek.

 

“By the way, did you ever come out to your parents? Does Benny know?”

 

“No, I only started feeling this way when I met you. Benny knows, though. And I know he's gay too. Except I'm bi…What about you?”

 

“Well, my mom didn't know, obviously, but my dad did. It was kinda rough for the next 2-3 weeks after. But the cool thing is, Marshall and I came out as bi together and went through it together.”

 

“You're lucky you have each other.”

 

“But you have Benny.”

 

“Benny and I have never been really close, strangely. He was always stowed in his room, while I was in mine.”

 

“Huh. I never knew that…”

 

My watch beeped. “Sorry, Marceline. I have to study for an upcoming chemistry test. I'll be back tomorrow. Is there anything you need? Any more cassettes?”

 

“No, I'm ok, Bonnie. Thank you.”

 

I stood up and kissed her. “Love you, Bonnie. All I need is you,” she whispered.

 

“I love you too, Marcy. And I'll always be here.”

 

*

 

**4½ Weeks Later…**

 

**Marceline’s POV**

 

I pulled back the strap of my uniform to reveal the tightly bandaged bullet wound, now developing a scar. I made sure it was ok to compete with the bandage around my arm before hand. I tied my hair up, made sure I was all set, grabbed my track duffle, and closed the door behind me. 

 

When I arrived at the track, I tied the laces on my best running shoes and secured my number on my uniform. The stands were packed, but luckily, Bonnie reserved a couple of seats in the “Friends and Family of Competitors” section. Jermaine helped me stretch out, and I double checked the bandage on my shoulder to make sure it was secure. I definitely don't want it to rip open in the middle of my runs. 

 

“Next: Women’s Mile.” Echoed from the loudspeaker. 

 

“Alright, Marcy, your time to shine! Make us all proud!” Jermaine beamed. He walked with me to the start line.

 

I lined up with my heel against the block. My heart pounded in my chest and the butterflies in my stomach were going crazy. Nervous is an understatement. 

 

The gun fired and I took off, keeping a fast, yet steady, pace. I ran my last lap and as I neared the finish line, I could hear a single voice shouting my name. 

 

“Go Marceline! You're almost there! Whoo!” Bonnie shouted. Her voice pushed me to run faster.

 

I approached the finish line and I pushed my legs to move as fast as they could move and stuck out my torso to cross the line. I broke the ribbon, and Jermaine jogged up to me and squirted some water in my mouth. He wiped the sweat off my forehead. 

 

“Marceline! You were amazing! You left the others in the dust! I mean, you just ran a 4:21 mile! That's a new state record! And you did it without tearing your shoulder!”

  
  
  


_ Bang! _

 

I took off sprinting towards the near finish line. After competing all day, I’m surprised I have the energy, even just for this measly 200 meter sprint. I crossed and the crowd erupted in cheers. The Collegiate Track Championship has just ended, and the awards ceremony will start in a couple minutes. 

 

I wiped the sweat off my brow and panted heavily. Suddenly, I was taken down in a hug as Bonnie couldn’t contain her excitement. 

 

“You were great! I am so proud of you!”

 

“Thanks, babe,” I said, kissing her as she still rested on top of me on the track.

 

“Uh, Marcy?” Finn was very confused. Bonnie’s face was pinker than her highlights.

 

“Oh, uh, I guess we forgot to tell you guys, huh…”

 

“Marceline and I are dating.” Bonnie clarified.

 

“Heh, sorry bout that.”

 

“Nah, it's cool…” They started walking towards the stage.

 

We stood up and she hugged me once more.

 

“Uh, you might wanna wait till I take a shower cause I am like super gross and sweaty right now.”

 

She giggled. “Tell me about it, Stinko!” I nudged her in the shoulder and she put her arm around my waist. 

 

“Attention: The Awards Ceremony will now commence!”

 

We all drew closer to the podium and stage. “Contestants, please come forth.”

 

I stepped away from the crowd and onto the stage.

 

They presented the men’s awards first, leaving the female competitors on the bench in the back of the stage.

 

“Now, for the Women’s Mile, in 3rd place, with a time of 4:32, Candace ‘Candy’ Kane!” The tall girl stepped onto the spot labeled “3rd” and was handed a bronze medal.

 

“In 2nd place, with a time of 4:28, Jocelyn ‘Joce’  Braykerr.” The girl received her silver medal and stepped on the “2nd” spot.

 

“Finally, our Women’s Mile Champion, with a record breaking time of 4:21, Marceline ‘Marcy’ Abadeer!” A smile spread across my face as I stepped onto the “1st” spot as a gold medal was handed to me. A couple of pictures were taken for the newspaper, and the two other exited the stage. I simply set my medal aside and sat back down for the rest of the awards.

 

The process continued for the 200, 400, and 800. Finally, the announcer had two more awards.

 

“This next award is for exceptional skill. For the first time in decades, a single person took first in four separate categories. To add to the credibility of this individual, she has broken 3 records today, but the last was off by a measly .47 seconds. It is my honor to present Marceline Abadeer the Boone Award for Athletic Excellence in Track, the highest award anyone can bestow.”

 

They handed me a plaque and flowers. More pictures were taken. 

 

“Last but not least, the Oo Collegiate Athletics Association proudly pronounces the University of Oo’s Women’s Track team the OCAA 2016 Champions!” We took a group photo, and it scooped up all of my medals, making sure to stay humble while exiting to the parking lot. 

 

“Marcy, we're so proud of you! Look at this! You dominated out there!” Bonnie hugged me tightly.

 

“Thanks, Bon.” I quickly pecked her on cheek.

 

*

 

“MARCELINE! You need to see today’s issue of the Oo Tribune! Look! You're on the front page!” Bonnibel shouted excitedly.

 

She read the headline out loud. “University of Oo Freshman wins Boone Award after Finishing First in All Events.”

 

She sat on her bed and continued to read the article. “Marceline Abadeer, a freshman at the University of Oo, recently left the OCAA Track Championship with four first-place trophies, the Championship Cup, and the Boone Award for Athletic Excellence in Track. Abadeer competed in high school track, where she took first in all of her events. She was team captain for 3 years at Kandy Kingdom High and was offered multiple scholarships for music, athletics, and academics. Despite getting over 12 offers, she chose the University of Oo to become a Music Major and English minor…” She skipped through. “Oh! Abadeer beat the odds by competing with a healing bullet wound due to a gang shooting. Abadeer was shot in the shoulder trying to escape with her roommate, Bonnibel Gummerson. Gummerson explained how [Marceline’s] calm disposition reassured [her] that everything would be ok. The fact that she insisted that she compete showed her true determination and hardwork.’”

 

“Man, they totally went all out about me huh?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, they must've done a lot of research.” She winked.

 

There was a knock on the door. “Come in!” I called.

 

The door swung open to reveal a bunch of other students holding the paper.

 

“Congrats, Marceline! You know, you're practically famous around campus. You just wrote history!” 

 

“Thanks, guys.” I fist bumped them and they closed the door behind them.

 

“At least we're alone now.” Bonnie walked over and sat next to me on my bed.

 

I leaned against the wall and she rested her head on my good shoulder.

 

“I'm glad you are ok, Marcy.”

 

“I'm glad you aren't the one who got shot, and that you're safe.” I kissed her forehead.

 

She looked up at me. “What was it like? I mean, how did you feel when we bumped into the gang again?”

 

“Well, I was scared, but most of it was just me trying to make sure we both didn't get killed. I just wanted to make sure you got out safely. Actually getting shot, however, hurt at first, but by the time you rushed over, everything was just a blur. I couldn't tell what was going on, really. And after I blacked out, I just remember all these dreams about you…”

 

“It was hard without you…”

 

“At least we're both safe now, at that's what matters.”

 

I kissed her forehead again and stroked her bubblegum-pink-highlighted hair. 

 


	8. Recreational Hazards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie cheers Marcy on at her basketball game.

**Sorry for all of you Gumlee shippers, I kinda got too into the Bubbline part… I'm planning a Gumlee chapter, so keep an eye out for that but for now… MORE BUBBLINE!**

 

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Adventure Time.**

 

**Btw-**

 

  * ****Real collegiate basketball has two 20-minute halves, but for this, I'm making it four 10-minute quarters.****


  * **ANGST EVERYWHERE**



 

  
  


Chapter 8- Recreational Hazards

 

**Marceline’s POV**

 

I swung my legs out of bed. The room was dark and the air was cold. The only sounds were the creaking of the floor, the occasional student running to the bathroom, and Bonnie’s breathing. I changed into my athletic shorts and a fresh tank. I tied my hair up and pulled on my shoes, trying to make the minimum noise possible. Grabbing my boxing duffle, I quietly left the room and head to the gym. There, I met up with Coach Snyder. I stretched and he took me through some drills. After warming up, I taped up my knuckles and slid on my gloves. Throwing punches is my way of venting  _ and _ getting exercise; a two-in-one deal. 

 

_ Bam. _

 

I pictured my dad’s face as he beat me on all those countless nights.

 

_ Thump, thump. Bam. _

 

My mother’s lifeless body in that white hospital bed.

 

_ Bam, slam. Bam. _

 

Bonnie, knocked out on the cold, alley floor.

 

_ Slam, thump, bam, slam, thump. _

 

Marshall, cowering on the floor, shouting for our dad to stop, to stop hurting him.

 

_ Thump, thump, slam, bam, bam. _

 

Me crying out in pain as a leather belt whipped against my back, a fist slammed into my cheek, a stick slapped across my stomach and sides.

 

My anger and rage and sorrow built up and soon, I didn't realize I was beating the bag really hard. With one strong reverse punch, I sent the bag flying off of its hook and into the wall. Sand poured out the bottom, where a rip had formed. 

 

Coach looked kind of scared. “You ok, Abadeer?”

 

“Yeah, Coach. Guess I forgot how strong I was…”

 

*

 

**Bonnie’s POV**

 

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of birds chirping outside my window.

 

“Good morning, Marceline…” I turned to find her bed empty.

 

My heart pounded faster and I started to panick. But my heart calmed down when I remembered the track meet and every moment after. I forgot it was a boxing day. And a basketball day. But at least track season is over. So we can spend more time together. Alone…

 

“I'm back, Bon.” A very sweaty Marceline opened the door.

 

She grabbed my hips and pulled me into a nice long kiss.

 

“Hey, Marce, what time is your bask…” Marshall swung open the door and froze in his tracks.

 

“I, uh, I'll uh, come back… Later…” My cheeks were flushing bright pink. Marshall hurriedly closed the door.

 

“Whoops.” She grinned.

 

*

 

**Marcy’s POV**

 

“Bonnie, you're coming to my game, right?”

 

“Of course! Why would I miss my girlfriend's basketball game when she’s a true-freshman-starter?”

 

“Thanks, babe. I guess I’ll see you there, then.” I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

 

I head to the Barth Athletic Center, our home court. Met up with the rest of the team, stretched out, warmed up. Started going over plays. Same routine every time.

 

As spectators trickled in, we head into the locker room. We all changed into our white-home-game-uniforms and put on our shooting shirts. When we went back out to the court, the seats were pretty packed, after all, this was our rivalry game. We shot around and I practiced all my threes. 

 

The buzzer sounded and we retreated to our side of the court. We all took off our shooting shirts and huddled up. “Alright, starters, we’re playing zone offense and defense. Let's go! Morrow’s on three… 1,2,3, MORROWS!”

 

I rushed out and waited for the tip. The whistle blew and the ball flew into the air.

 

*

 

“ _ Marceline Abadeer, Number 25, scores yet another three-pointer. _ ”

 

I rushed back to play defense as the sea of dark blue and orange cheered. The score was now 24-4, in just the first 10 minutes of the game. The ball came rushing my way, and I stole it, fast-breaking as fast as I could to the basket. I drew near and took two large steps, brought the ball up, and slammed it into the hoop. I hung on the hoop for a second before rushing back for more defense. The crowd was going berserk now. I quickly shot a pass to a teammate and she swished it. Back and forth, the ball went through our hoop. I racked up 35 individual points, making the score 67-14. I cut through the key to the opposite side of the court. Expecting the three, the defender closed in, but I pump-faked and dribbled around, going in for the layup. The center smacked the my face hard as I was in the air and my ankle slammed into the ground.

 

Not wanting to show weakness, I scrambled to my feet and the ref called a foul.

 

I lined up at the freethrow line, my ankle throbbing. I scanned the row where Bonnie was supposed to be sitting. I found her face and she mouthed, “I love you.” With her in my mind decreasing the pain, I lined up and sank the first shot. The second one almost missed, but rolled into the basket.

 

I tried to jog to the other side of the court, but my ankle gave out and I fell. I tried to get back up, but couldn't stand on my ankle. The ref stopped the clock and had me escorted off the court.  _ Damn it.  _

 

I sat down on the bed and the medic removed my shoe and sock. He gently massaged my ankle.

 

“Well, good news is, you didn't break your ankle. Bad news is, you can't walk on it for 2 weeks. You've twisted it really bad to the point where if any more pressure is exerted on your ankle, it might snap.” He gave me an ice pack to hold against my ankle while he got an Ace bandage and a pair of crutches.

 

_ “ _ This might hurt a bit.” He gently wrapped my swollen ankle in the Ace bandage. I winced when he lifted it up, but otherwise, he was very careful. 

 

“Ok, so you’re all patched up, but I think you should relax in here at least until the end of the quarter.” He propped up my ankle with a couple pillows, layed an ice pack on it and left me to be. 

 

I just sat there, waiting, for the end of the quarter. When the buzzer finally sounded, Coach came to me and said I should just stay here because he didn't want to make me worsen the condition of my ankle. So I was left waiting again.

 

“Sorry miss, but you can't enter. It's a restricted area.” The two guards stopped Bonnie.

 

“Please! Why can't I see her? I'm her gir-” She caught herself. “I'm her very close friend.”

 

“Let her in! It's ok, she's telling the truth!” I shouted to the door.

 

Hearing my ok, the two guards stepped aside.

 

“Hey, Marcy. You okay? What happened?”

 

“Yeah, I'm fine. I just badly sprained my ankle when I fell before the free-throws. When I shot my free throws, I aggravated it more. So I can't put pressure on it for 2 weeks.”

 

“Well, it's better than being shot, right?” We both laughed. 

 

“Abadeer! Why don't you sit on the bench with the rest of the team? That way, you can watch the rest of the game.” Coach called as he walked out of the locker room with the team.

 

“Sure thing, Coach.”

 

“I guess I will see you later, Bon.” 

 

Coach interjected, “She can sit with you if you want. She must really care about you if she made her way down here to see you. Besides, you deserve it.”

 

“Thank you, Coach.”

 

I slowly swung my legs off the bed. Bonnie helped me adjust my crutches and stand up. I “walked” out to the bench.

 

The announcer noticed and said, “Marceline Abadeer just came out from the infirmary on crutches. Looks like she won't be joining us for the rest of the game.”

 

I sat on the bench with Bonnie right beside me. The ref blew his whistle. “What happened now?” Bonnie asked, unsure of what exactly the rules of basketball are. 

 

“Oh, it's called a travel. It's where they take more than two steps without dribbling. Now, it's our ball.” I explained, pointing at the ref taking the ball out and a teammate passing it in.

 

“What happened when you shot those baskets from that line?”

 

“It's called a free throw. That really tall girl, the center, smacked me in the face, which is a foul. fouls lead to free throw shots, behind the free throw line.”

 

“This is complicated.”

 

“Science is complicated.”

 

She gave me a playful death stare. I grinned really wide and she laughed and rested her head against my shoulder.

 

“You just can't go a week without getting hurt, can you?”

 

I shrugged. “Recreational hazards.”

 

One of my teammates, Phoebe, walked over. “Hey, Marcy, are you ok? You took a nasty fall.”

 

“Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the concern, though.”

 

“Who's your friend?”

 

“This is Bonnibel, my roommate. She came down to see me and Coach let her sit with us on the bench.”

 

“Phoebe Blazer. Nice to meet you, Bonnibel.”

 

“Pleasure.” She replied, shaking her hand. 

 

The buzzer sounded and the game was over, the score 97-63.

 

I went into the locker room and grabbed my duffel bag. Bonnie carried it for me as I hobbled around. She walked beside me as we walked to our dorm. 

 

“Thanks, Bonnie… For everything you've done for me.”

 

“Thank  _ you  _ for letting me help! I kinda always need something to do, whether it's homework, studying, or taking care of you. You may not realize it, but you are helping me.”

 

“I love you, Bonnibel.”

 

“I love you too, Marcy.”

 

We changed for bed, when the crew walked in.

 

“Hey, Marceline. We heard you got hurt so we wanted to check on you.”

 

“Thanks, Jake. But I'm fine, really. I just twisted my ankle real bad and can't apply pressure on it for two weeks. But I'm fine. I'm tough. I can handle it.”

 

“Good to hear… Also, Marcy, can I talk to you alone for a sec?” The youngest of the group asked.

 

“Sure, Finn.” Everyone vacated the room.

 

“What's up?” I asked.

 

“Well, you know that girl with the red hair on your basketball team, Phoebe?”

 

“Yeah. Why?”

 

“I kinda have a crush on her… Do you uh, think you could I don't know, get her phone number for me?”

 

“How about I just set you guys up for a date instead?”

 

“Uh, ok, I guess…” He nervously wringed his fingers.

 

“Oh, c’mon, Finn! Man up a bit!” I lightly punched him in the arm.

 

“Fine, just cause I trust you with this stuff…”

 

“That's the spirit! Now figure out a time and date and I'll ask her tomorrow, ok?”

 

“Thanks, Marceline.”

 

The crew left and more people streamed in.

 

“Marceline, we were watching the game on TV and saw your fall. The replay was gruesome. You ok?”

 

“Yeah, thanks for checking.”

 

After a while they left, and Bonnie and I were left alone once more. 

 

“Looks like you have got a fan club forming, Marcy.”

 

“Well, you have one too, Bonnie.”

 

“Oh, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, it's me.”

 

“Goodnight, Marcy. I love you.”

 

“Goodnight, Bonnie. Love you, too.”

 

 

 


	9. Love of Our Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gumlee chapter I promised...

**So here’s the Gumlee chapter I promised. It’s kind of a low-key ship for me, so bear with me. It might not be as passionate as Bubbline stuff.**

 

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Adventure Time.**

 

**Btw-**

 

  * ****I AM SUPER DUPER SORRY!! (A. It's short. B. It's terrible. C. I haven't posted in ages.)****


  * **I don't think I'm ever doing this again. I'm sorry, but I just can't write it. :( I think I'm just going to include it in the background of Bubbline**



 

  
  


Chapter 9 - Love of Our Own

 

**Marshall’s POV**

 

“M-Marshall! No! Oh glob…”

 

My eyes opened and I flipped onto my side. Benny was sleep-talking again.

 

Louder, he cried out, “WAIT!” and woke himself up. He sat up, panting.

 

“Hey, you ok, Benny?”

 

“Sorry, Marshall. I didn't mean to wake you.” His cheeks flushed red, but he was trying to hide it.

 

“It's fine. I don't get very much sleep anyways.”

 

We both glanced at the clock. “See, it's only 7 in the morning. You're fine, Bubba.”

 

“Bubba?” he asked, surprised, “Where did that come from?”

 

I blushed. “Oh, it's just your nickname is Prince Gumball and Hubba Bubba is a gum, so I figured Bubba sounded like a cool nickname for you. It's ok if you don't like it, I’ll just not use it…” 

 

“No, no! I-I actually like it.” He blushed.

 

There was this really awkward tension that followed until I broke it. “Hey, uh, this might be weird but uh, do you uh, you know, have a crush on me? Like do you love me? Cause you talk in your sleep and mutter my name often…”

 

Blood rushed to his face. “Uh…” he looked down.

 

Then I softly said, “Cause, if you do love me…”

 

He looked up. “I do too.” Now I was the one looking down.

 

“Marshall… I-I do love you… I was just too scared to say it. And the fact that our sisters are dating made it harder…”

 

“At least we have love of our own, though!” I added.

 

“Wait, are you straight up gay, or are you bi or something?” I asked.

 

“I'm um, gay…” Awkward tension filled the air once more.

 

“That explains why you weren't into hanging out with chicks all the time! I'm bi, by the way.”

 

“This is really awkward…”

 

I climbed out of my bed and kneeled beside his. I leaned in so my lips were less than an inch away from his. “There's only one way to break the tension,” I softly whispered. I turned my head and pressed my rough lips against his soft ones. The kiss was short and sweet (literally). 

 

Bubba was now more relaxed. “Did I tell you you once muttered ‘Oh my glob, Marshall, you're so hot’ in your sleep?”

 

He now crept closer. “You can't blame me; you are really hot.” He engaged in a more passionate kiss, which turned into a make-out session. 

 

“Wow, Bubba. I didn't know you could be so wild.” I said in between breaths.

 

“Shhh…” he said, full on crashing his lips on mine. Our kisses seemed to last forever until someone knocked on the door.

 

“Hey Marshall-” Marcy opened the door and paused as I fell backwards.

 

“I KNEW IT! I knew you had a thing for each other! Wait till Bonnie hears about this!” She ran out of the room, as fast as she could on crutches.

 

Benny’s cheeks were bright pink, matching the highlights in his hair. We were both panting and I was sprawled on the ground when Marceline came back with Bonnibel behind her.

 

“Look!” Marcy said as she opened the door.

 

“Oh my…” Bonnie giggled.

 

“Marce! Get out of here!” I shouted pointing at the door. 

 

“Ok, ok, I'm leaving!” She said laughing.

 

Bonnie kept repeating, “Oh my…”

 

“Ugh…” I fell backwards again.

 

“Marshall, at least now our love's not a secret.” He crawled out of bed and hovered his face over mine. “Brighten up a bit.” He pressed his head towards mine and his lips hit my nose. 

 

“Oops!” He laughed. “I missed…” He tried again and landed his lips on mine, his intended target. 

 

“I love you, Bubba.”

 

“I love you too, Marshi.”

 

**OH MAN THAT WAS SO BAD I AM SORRY! It was really forced and awkward and I'm definitely gonna stick to the Bubbline…. Sorry Gumlee shippers but this'll be in the background only; no more focus chapters…**

  
  



	10. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter

Hey guys.

 

I don't even know how many people are subscribed to this fic lol. Just in case I wanted to throw this out there so you don't think I died.

 

Unfortunately, I really have fallen out of the Bubbline fandom. It's sad to me since Bubbline was the first real ship I was into and kinda helped me figure out some identity stuff about myself through my awkward years but now I just can't bring myself to write anymore. I hate the fact that I am now "one of those" authors who starts writing and doesn't finish but I just don't have any ideas on how to proceed and that motivation is totally gone. I don't think this will be getting any more chapters. Yikes no closure, I know, but I really can't do much to wrap it up. This was one of my first fics and I've learned a lot from it but I can't finish I'm sorry. (That was also really repetitive, my bad)

 

Sorry guys, but it is what it is.

 

Cheers :)


End file.
